The Secret
by SeverusLovesWhitney
Summary: Hermione has a secret that no one knows but it's time that she tells the world. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was Hermione Granger's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She had been looking forward to this year her whole life even though, all things considered, every year she'd been to school something very important had happened. Hermione Granger also had a secret that no one other than herself knew about... 

Her secret had actually been a secret since her 3rd year. Right after she went through puberty, now that she thought about it.

The secret that would have been so forbidden and that which would have made her friends leave her was that she was irrivocably in love the the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape.

No, she could not and would not ever tell anyone about this. If Harry and Ron ever found out, she'd be all alone. They hated him and she knew this, therefore, she'd never tell them. It wasn't as if anything would every come from it, seeing as how Snape loved nothing more then to torture the Golden Trio, including her.

Just this past year it had been what she would consider "love". It had actually gotten her so hot and bothered that it had started to effect her classroom performance. Especially in Potions and it had only made the torture from the brutal, yet honestly extremely sexy man even worse.

She couldn't see why everyone referred to him as the greasy bat of the dungeons. He was very attractive and his intelligence and the way he was so mysterious made him even more so, to her at least.

This year, she was taking Advanced Potions and had a plan. Even if it didn't work, it wouldn't hurt to try would it? I mean, it might hurt her feelings, pride, break her heart even but it was not going to stop her.

Hermione was ready for the fight against the feared Potions Master. It would not discourage her.

She was always up to a challenge and this was indeed a challenge.

By the end of Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everyone would know her secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know, I hate short chapters. First fanfition! Hoping it'll be good. Be gentle with the reviews, bitte. :D Future chapters will be much longer and the sooner I get reviews the sooner you get a second chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It was first day of term and Hermione was probably the most nervous and happy she's ever been in her life.

She was getting ready for the day when she heard Ron call out for her, "Hermione! What's taking you so long? It's only breakfast."

"I'm coming!" she said as she finished putting a light layer of makeup on. Nothing fancy. Just some mascara and powder to even out her complexion and make her eyes look bigger.

The truth was, she actually was really intrested in Potions and had been experimenting with some simple concotions over the summer while being alone at home when her parent's were at work. She had come up with a very effective hair smoothing serum that worked perfectly and had made her shorter then usual hair a pile of soft, shiny locks.

Her hair had always been a downfall of hers. It had been a frizzy mess of hair that she always had up in a ponytail. Now she'd say that she actually liked her hair and was excited for her friends to see.

Over the summer she hadn't seen any of her friends because they'd all been so busy which had made her sad and extremely excited to see them all again and spend another year with them.

It was true that she'd finally filled out, taking on an hourglass shape that she'd never had in her youth. Her chest had gotten reasonably bigger but she was semi self consious of that seeing as how every man she had met recently, their eyes went straight to her breasts.

She giggled to herself at what Ron's face would look like when he saw her. It had been obvious that he'd liked her since at least 4th year and had always been trying to make her jealous but she just thought it funny. She had no feelings for Ron but enjoyed the occasional flirting. She was human, afterall.

With one more look into the mirror she walked out of her Head Girl's room into the living room that she had to share with Draco Malfoy, very unfortunately. But she seemed to have an idea that this was either going to be a bad thing, or a very bad thing.

Thankfully he was either still asleep or left already because Ron and Harry were sprawled out on the couch waiting for her.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron when he saw her. His eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

She saw Harry blink a few times but knew that was just from the shock of the change. Her and Harry had already discussed this so it woudln't be akward and they were just friends. Now and in the future. The only reason the subject had come up was because Ron had thought something was going on between the two.

"Yes, Ronald?" said Hermione.

"Uhm...y-you...I've really missed you" he said with a huge grin.

Hermione laughed and ran over to the two boys and gave them each a huge hug.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked him as she hadn't seen or heard from him all summer.

"I'm alright. Better yet, how are you? You look great."

"Aww, thanks Harry" she said smiling.

"Yeah Hermione, you look really good." Ron finally piped in. His cheeks and ears had gone pink and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well boys, I'm starving. Let's go down and eat breakfast" Hermione said, anticipating seeing Snape for the first time all summer.

Thinking about getting closer to the Great Hall was giving her butterflies and making her jittery.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked. He'd always been more perceptive than Ron. Especially since they were closer and didn't see each other in other then a friendly way so he wasn't blinded by those feelings.

"Yes, just anxious to start out final year. And plus, I haven't seen any of our friends all summer. I've missed them" she said truthfully. She had missed everyone and was anxious to start the final year. But that's not all she was anxious about.

As soon as she walked into the Great Hall her eyes instantly felt someone else's on her. She scanned around but saw no one so shrugged it off.

But if she had of had the courage to look up at the Head table then she would have connected eyes with the same someone who was on her mind right now.

Severus Snape was not a people person. He loved the summer when he could be alone and read as much as he wanted and not have to bother with the insolent dunderheads he had to endure each and every year.

He walked up to the Great Hall on the first day of term with a scowl and glaring at any students that dared pay any attention to him as he walked by. More then a few first years made the mistake of doing this.

He could not blame them, of course. He was a person who naturally brought attention to himself. In both negative and positive ways. Just depending on where he was and the crowd he was in.

He was a lean, yet still fairly muscular, pale, semi good-looking if not for the bad look on his face always, 6'3" man with straight black hair that went down to his chin. People noticed when he came into the room and either took a second look or didn't look again. That was the way it has always been. Earlier in his life it had just been the wrong people to take a second look. The mark on his arm was enough to prove this.

He was sitting in his usual seat next to Minerva and Lupin when the doors opened and he was wondering who would be coming in seeing as how the enormous room seemed to have been filled.

In came the Golden Trio but his eyes widened when he saw Hermione Granger.

His eyes took in her womanly body and he felt his trousers tighten. "What the hell am I thinking?" he thought to himself. But he couldn't look away.

She had gotten so...well beautufil since he had last seen her. He could never say this aloud, of course. He still disliked her greatly. He just liked the way he looked, he reasoned with himself. Yes, that's what he was going to tell himself. For now.

Hermione was overwhelmed with joy to see all her friends. They were all catching up when the bell rang for Tranfiguration. She was excited to see Professor McGonagall and what she'd have in store for the 7th years.

The day proved to be as fun as she'd thought. She had Transfiguration, Charms, break then lunch and then Double Advanced Potions.

She was so nervous by the end of lunch that even Ron noticed she hadn't eaten anything and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked with a serious look on his face. "You haven't eaten anything and I know you're hungry."

"Oh yes, I'm fine Ron. I'm just nervous." she said quietly, staring at the table.

"For what? Potions? Ah, 'Mione it'll be fine. You're the best in the whole school at that class." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Thanks Ron" she smiled softly.

On the way to Potions she honestly considered taking her plans back. But then she gave herself a mental shake and walked a little straighter towards her first Potions class of the year.

"I am going to expect each and every one of you to get nothing other then O's on every assignment. If you can't handle it, go see your Head of house and don't waste my time. Now, I don't need to lecture you all even though I probably should seeing as most of you probably don't deserve to be in this class, but, you have work to do. A parchment with a potion's ingredients will be on it and you have to make the potion correctly and figure out what the potion is. Get to work" he said with a glare which sent them all scrambling for ingredients.

There were only about 16 students in all in the class. A suprisingly big turn out. He was displeased with this.

He took his chances at looking at her again while her back was to him. He noticed she had a nice arse and felt that same tightening under his robes again.

Dammit all to hell! He was going to have to get a hold of himself if she was going to be in his class for the rest of the year.

Dumbledore had been mentioning, or hinting rather that each teacher was to pick a student that he or she would think capable of teaching the same subject. He said it was just for a fun experiment. But Snape thought otherwise.

Honestly, Snape thought that it was because all of the teachers, aside from himself, could retire any day now and Dumbledore would need new teachers.

He sighed to himself while getting back to giving out bad marks. This was going to be a long year. 


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the first day came much too late for Severus.

He was tired, in a bad mood, in desperate need of some firewhiskey, and wanted quiet.

Finally, after dinner and another embarrassing moment of tightening trousers and looking at Herm- no, he will not call her that. Even in his own head.

It happened again when Miss Granger walked into the Great Hall and he saw her. He knew this could not happen for much longer.

He was not a man to let something, even anything get in the way of what he wanted. It was only a matter of time, but he didn't really want to get fired, afterall.

He sighed. He needed a drink.

"Severus, my boy. What are you thinking? I can never tell what's going on in that mind of yours but that look on your face has made me utterly curious. So..would you like to tell me?" he said grinning.

He knew. He knew everything the bastard. He really got on Snape's nerves sometimes.

"No, Albus. It's nothing. I just never like first days" he lied quickly but convincing. "I think I'm going to head to my rooms early. Goodnight Headmaster" he said and got up.

"Goodnight Severus. Sleep well." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus suddennly felt exposed for some reason. Was his erection showing through his robes? He didn't think so. They were too think and bulgy. And he wasn't completely aroused. Just somewhat. He would wait until later to worry about it. Right now he needed release and he left for his rooms to take care of his little problem.

Hermione was happy to be back and was discussing her first day with Ginny. Ginny and Hermione were best friends, without a doubt. They knew everything about each other and kept all each other's secrets. Except for one...

"Hermione, what's on your mind?" Ginny asked, she was a very motherly friend. She definitely took after her mother. She was always making sure Hermione was eating right, doing her homework, keeping her on track.

"Yeah, Gin. I'm just thinking. Hey, do you want to come up and see my new rooms?" she asked, trying to change the subject before her overly perceptive friend could ask any more nosy questions.

"Ooh! Yes, please." she smiled and jumped up. "See you boys later" and she kissed Harry on the cheek. She was dating him, afterall. They nodded and told us to come to the common room later.

Once they were in her rooms Hermione felt like her friend was getting nosy again.

"Hermione Granger, what is it and you need to tell me missy." she said narroing her eyes jokingly.

"Oh Gin, I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's so embrassing!" she said while covering her face with a pillow.

"Hermione! What's going on? Is it that bad?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"Yes, and no" Hermione said honestly, uncovering her face. "It's about a ...well man." she grinned at this.

"What's so funny and who is it?! You haven't told me about any men in your life Hermione Granger!" she was starting to get excited. She loved juicy details.

"I can't tell you that part, it's the biggest thing I have to hide. And it's complicated Ginny. He doesn't even know I'm in love with him!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth and eyes widened in shock. "I shouldn't have told you that" she said.

"Hermione.Granger." Ginny was speechless. Her friend had never shown intrest in any boys other then the occasional flirting with Ron which was expected. "You need to tell me what you're going on about! We're supposed to be best friends. I promise I won't tell!" she whined.

"Ginny, it's just embarrassing. He doesn't even care about me in the slightest. He actually hates me. Quite literally." she finished with a sad smile.

"And how would you know that? Have you asked him?" she said with her eyes still wide.

"Well no..but I know he hates me so there's no point. And I have a plan" she said with a wicked grin.

"Ahh, 'Mione, you have to tell me! I'll go crazy!" she pleaded.

"Hmmm...I don't know. It's quite a secret. No one in the world knows. But I think you might be able to help me."

"Yes! I will, you know how I am with matchmaking" she giggled.

"Well you can't judge me or laugh, alright?" she said to her red haired friend seriously.

"You know I'd never."

"Alright. Well...it's...Snape" and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the look on her friend's face. When she peaked by opening one eye, her friend was smiling hugely. "What're you smiling about?!" Hermione demanded, smiling slightly because she was expecting such a different response. With more yelling. And accusations.

"Well, well, well my friend. I think we have some work to do." she said getting up.

"What are you talking about, Ginny! You can't seriously be thinking about setting us up!" she cried.

"No, you're right. But, what I can do is give you adivice on how to get him to come to you." she grinned.

"Oh! Like that'll ever happen. I'd like to see the day" she walked away, towards the bathroom.

"Hermione, don't think like that. Just becuase he's a bit older then you...and you're teacher...and a greasy git doesn't mean you don't have a chance!" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh yes it very well does!" she called from the bathroom.

After Ginny left, Hermione laid in her bed and sighed. What a day, she thought. And she drifted off to sleep.

Severus was in his bed trying to sleep but couldn't. He was incredibly aroused. And it would not bloody go away! He'd tried everything.

"This is ludacris!" he said outloud. He was trying to do everything but take care of it with his right hand but nothing else had worked, he'd have to do it the old fashioned way...

He layed back on his bed and started to squeeze his erection. He usually didn't do this, it made him feel pathatic and lonely seeing as how he was 38 years old and was doing it because of a blasted student! But oh gods it felt good.

He didn't really feel guitly, no one else knew what he was doing and they wouldn't.

He had started to pump his hand up and down and groaned slightly as grew under his own hand til he reached his full 8.5 inches. He started to think about how Hermione with all those amazing curves would look with no clothes on, writhing under him in his own bed. He throbbed at this thought.

Oh how he wished he could have her.

He'd never been able to be with a woman and fully enjoy it, he was always forced or it was paid for. He'd never met someone he wanted to take to his bed that he actually masturbated to the thought of. Afterall, he didn't do this often. Only in extreme circumstances or periods where he hadn't had a release in months.

The next best thing he could imagine Hermione doing to him would be using her nice, soft mouth on him. Sucking on him and making him shudder in pleasure under her touch.

He throbbed again at the thought of this and involuntarily bucked his hips slightly.

The last thing he thought about was what it would be like to hear her coming to a climax of her own, moaning his name. How he wished he could even hear her speak his name, that way he could at least guess.

He started to reach his climax and moaned and before he could stop himself, he moaned her name, "Oh Hermione..."

After he cleaned himself up he felt much better. But not completely satisfied. He had to have her. Suddennly a thought came to him.

He remembered what Dumbledore said about taking on a student that they could pass on everything they know about the subject they taught. It was obvious that every teacher that ever had her would want Hermione but Snape was going to have to get to her first and seduce her...no, not the right word. But the right description.

It was odd, feeling like this. He'd never gave the know-it-all Gryffindor a second thought until he saw her at the first of term. He'd always noticed her talent and lust for learning but never thought it could be attractive to him until her looks caught his attention and then he really started to think about her.

He liked the way she strived to learn everything within reach, it was just a bit annoying at times. She had grown up and wasn't the little 1st year literally bobbing in her seat so that she could answer a question being asked. No...she was polite, reserved, and only answered when no one else knew the answer. It was mature of her, he thought.

He was thinking about her smile when he finally fell asleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning she was still tired. "What am I going to do now?" she thought out loud.

She started a shower and started to think about Snape and she couldn't help but picture herself with him.

In every circumstance, she was very happy and so was he. She thought that maybe it'd do him some good to have a girlfriend. It might make him a bit more cheery with someone who loves him to come home every night to.

But wait...

What if, after all this and he knew of her feelings, he still wouldn't want her? A Mudblood. Is that what he would think of her? He was still a Death Eater, with Voldemort still being at large. What if he couldn't be with her, even if he wanted to? She teared up and got out of the shower.

She couldn't think negatively. She had to keep in mind that maybe he would want her just as much as she wanted him, if not now, maybe eventually.

Snape woke up feeling pretty good. He thought he could remember having a dream about his Hermione. Wait, did he just call her his? And by her name? He became confused about how he was starting to feel about the young witch. He could never feel more for her then just a need for physical release. He did think that she'd be a nice compainion with an intelligence to rival his own, a passion for knowledge, and a great talent much more then her peers could understand.

Yes...he could see himself with her on a more then sexual level. He could have a relationship with the girl.

Sadly, neither would ever happen. If he thought logically.

She obviously hated him as much as he pretended to hate her. He felt bad for this. Both for himself and for her.

She didn't deserve his constant incredulaty and bitterness. And he deserved to be given a shot with her. He'd never thought even for a minute that he could be in a happy, comfortable relationship with anyone. Ever. Except maybe Lily...but he didn't want to think about that time of his life.

If only she hadn't been a bloody student! Then he could ask her out properly, she seemed to be the type of woman that could be whisked away by a tall, dark, and semi handsome man. At least he thought.

And he was her teacher, she his student. What was he thinking?!

At breakfast, Hermione risked a glance up at the Head table and saw Snape looking at her. They made eye contact but neither looked away. It was as if they were seeing who was the weaker one and would look away first.

They both thought this and didn't flinch.

Snape smirked and Hermione smiled at him. Oh gods, she was beautiful. He almost smiled but thought better of it.

What neither of them knew was that Dumbledore saw this little exchange.

In class that day Hermione could not concentrate. She kept thinking about the dream she had last night which happened to be a very steamy detention with the Potions Professor.

She blushed every time she remembered it and on her way to Potions she was tripped and her things went everywhere.

"Nice going, Mudblood" Draco Malfoy said loudly, for most people around them to hear.

"Back of Draco" she said warningly. She was not going to let him push her around this year, she'd had enough of his taunting.

"Or what? Have your weasle come after me? Hah, I'd like to see that." He sneered, looking down on her, being a good foot taller then her 5'3".

"No, I'd actually prefer I do it myself." and she walked off, leaving him before he could retort with another lame answer.

"She was barely in time and Malfoy ended up being 10 seconds late to class.

"Malfoy, would you like to tell me why you're late to my class?" Snape asked irritably.

"I'm sorry, sir. Granger tripped me and I had to pick up my stuff." he drawled innocently.

Snape knew he was lying, but he couldn't very well say that.

"Is this true Miss Granger?"

She tensed up and his direct question.

"N-no sir, it was actually the other way around. He was in the middle of threatening me when I walked away." She answered truthfully.

"Very well. Seeing as how I can't believe either of you if you're telling the same story, then you both get dentention and I will deduct 20 house points. Miss Granger, you will be serving detention with me tonight at 7 o'clock pm and Draco, yours with McGonogall." he said as he took in their shocked faces.

Hermione was shocked in a good way, being alone with him was part of her plan in action.

Draco was mortified! He'd have to spend Merlin knows how many hours with that wretched woman? Ugh.

"Yes, sir" they said in unison.

"Now, if I'm done being interrupted, all of you are to make the anitdote to the potion you made last class. You have 3 hours, begin. Now!" he plopped into his chair and thought of what he could do to Hermione while in dentention. What he didn't realize was she was thinking the same thing.

At 6:45 that night she left her friends in the Great Hall to leave for the dungeons.

When she got to the classroom she heard someone breathing heavily, as the door was slightly ajar.

She didn't go in, but listened for a minute when she saw Snape at his desk with his hand under it and his head thrown back in what looked like to be pleasure. "Oh gods.." she whispered, becoming turned on.

She continued to watch for as long as she dared, not wanting to be late. And she also couldn't want to be in his prescence knowing that he was aroused. It'd be much easier for her to make him sweat.

She stodd back, unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her shirt, showing much cleavage, knocked on the door and heard a cough.

"Enter" came a strong voice.

She knew this was a show.

"Hello Professor. What am I do be doing this evening?" she asked in a low voice.

She could see that he was clutching his desk for dear life and she could see nothing from his chest up, unfortunately. But thinking about what was under that desk made her throb.

He looked at her chest and almost moaned a loud. Did she do that on purpose? No, she couldn't have. Had he left the door open and she came down and heard him? Oh gods, he hoped not. How embarrassing that would have been. But if she had, and then unbuttoned her blouse on purpose then...

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. You are going to be cleaning cauldrons. No magic. Get to work!" he said while she scurried away, but not before she dropped her wand and picked it up, bending over in front of him giving him a full view down her shirt.

He did moan soflty this time, thrusting against the desk and then mentally slapping himself.

"Did you say something professor?" she asked innocently.

Why was she acting like this? He wondered.

He didn't have time to think about it before she asked him another question.

"Professor? Do you want me to clean them with a rag or scrub brush?" she asked, seeing the look of desire in his eyes. But she saw something else. Was it attraction? Something more? Before she could decide he was composed.

"What is this? 20 questions, Miss Granger? Use whatever you see fit to get the job done fastest." he sneered.

Her dentention was the same throughout. Silent.

It didn't bother them, not really. They both were thinking about each other, without the other realizing it.

-  
Didn't mean to be so smutty, hope you don't mind. I rated it M for a reason! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione didn't get another dentention from Snape for the rest of September. But towards the end of the month something very intresting happened.

"Miss Granger? Stay after class. I'd like to discuss something with you." Snape said loudly, making it seem like she was in trouble. Malfoy chuckled.

"Yes, sir." she said quietly.

What did she do? Was she in trouble? She hoped not. She hadn't done anything to make her deserve a punishment. At least not to his knowledge...

Ron and Harry were giving her curious looks and she shrugged. When they were done with their potions, they brought them up to Snape's desk and the two boys asked her what did did.

"I haven't done anything, you two. You've been with me the whole time we've been around Snape!" she said irritable. She couldn't believe they thought she'd done something wrong.

The bell rang and she told them, "I'll see you at lunch" and walked to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, it seems that the Headmaster wants each teacher to take on a student as sort of...an apprentice. Seeing as most of the teachers could drop any day, aside from myself, he wants us to take on a student that they see best fit to teach our class if we were to..let's say, retire? And I'd like to be the first to ask you since there are other students in your year that are somewhat capable at their other classes but you're the best at Potions." he finally finished. He looked at her and she was blushing. What had he said?

She was blushing profusely. Had he just complimented her? Merlin. He did! She smiled.

"Of course Professor. Actually, Potions is my favorite subject. I was thinking about doing something with Potions after school. Either becoming a Potions mistress or teacher here someday if I got lucky." she said smiling.

Her smile was so beautiful. He should talk to her after class more often.

"Alright, I'm glad to hear you're intrested. The meetings will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights at 7:00 pm and if that time doesn't suit our needs, then we'll meet more often." he said, not looking at her.

She liked the way he had said "fit our needs", she blushed even more.

"Seeing as how today is Monday, the meetings will be starting tonight. And I expect that you're other social activities will not get in the way of this. Since you've agreed, it has to be your number one priority." he said seriously. "You will also be given one hour during meetings to eat or rest, possibly even homework if it comes up. I wouldn't want McGonagall after my head if you weren't getting perfect scores."

"Yes, sir. That sounds fine. I'm really excited!" she said, still smiling. This was her lucky day! She couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

"Well that's all, you may go now." he said, getting up.

"Thank you Professor. I can't wait to get started." she said, walking away.

When she was already out the door he said "You're very welcome, Hermione" but she was gone.

What he didn't know was that she wasn't gone, she was only a few feet away from the door from the shock of it all, leaning against the wall when she heard him say it.

Her eyes grew wide. Did he just say her name? Oh Merlin. I need to talk to Ginny.

Later that evening, Ginny and her were in her rooms going over the days events with Snape.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shocked as well.

"Yes, Gin. I was standing right there and he said it. He doesn't know that I heard though." she said.

"And what about this apprencitce thing?" she asked, mildly unintrested.

"Well, see, Dumbledore thinks the teachers need someone that will be able to take their place when they retire, or if they die in this war." she said, only half paying attention. She had other things on her mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I think it's brilliant! Is it only for 7th years, though?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I think so. They are the most experienced in the school, afterall."

"Oh..well that's fine. I'd like to be a stay at home Mom anyways!" she said with a smile.

Yes, she was very much like her Mother.

"Well, we better head down to dinner. I have to eat quickly and then go to the dungeons for my first meeting. I'm actually rather excited, not just for the fact that I'm going to be spending all that time with Snape." she finished.

"Yeah, do you have to wear your school uniform?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Well, one thing to catch a man's attention is wear things that flatter your figure. And I know for a fact that he's noticed your figure even in your uniform" she said grinning devilishly.

"Ginny Weasley! What are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, just the fact that every time you walk into the Great Hall he clutches the table and can't take his eyes off you. I've seen it a few times."

"Oh my goodness." was all she could say.

She was starting to think that it wouldn't be as hard as she thought to tell Snape about her feelings.

Severus was already in the Great Hall when the students started coming in. He decided that he wasn't going to look at her when she came in tonight. He was going to be spending at least 5 hours with her tonight, anyways.

He was trying to focus on his plate of food when he heard the door open and he forced himself not to look.

He knew it was her, there was no doubt about it. She wasn't there yet, and always seemed to show up fashoinably late.

"Severus, is something the matter?" Albus asked him.

"No, headmaster. Just eating." he drwaled.

"Something seems to be on your mind." he pressed.

"I'm fine Albus. Just not that hungry." he was starting to get snappy.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me. But I know when something's bothering you. I've known you practically you're whole life." he turned to Minverva and started talking about a new Muggle sweet he discovered.

Severus left for dinner early, to prepare himself for Hermione's arrival.

At 6:45 pm, Hermione started heading towards the dungeons.

Suddennly, she was shoved into the wall in a dark corridor and couldn't see who had attacked her.

"Get off!" she yelled but a hand was put over her mouth.

She became very frightened and didn't know what was going on.

"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood." same the drawling voice of none other then Draco Malfoy.

"You got me dentention, Granger. And now you're going to pay for it." he started feeling her up and she tried to move but was held down seeing as he was so much bigger then her.

She started to cry as he put his hand under her shirt and under her bra.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" came Snape's voice. Hermione let out a sob, but it was out of releif.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Go to your rooms now, I will deal with you later." he said in the most threatening voice he could muster.

Draco looked positively terrified.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hermione, and it was in a very gentle voice.

She let out another sob and crumbled to the floor. Her shirt was still half way lifted up and she felt it being pulled down.

She looked up at him and he looked genuinely worried and angry.

"I swear that'll never happen again." he said as he picked her up and put an arm around her waist to hold her steady.

"We don't have to do the meeting tonight. If you'd rather go to Madame Pomfrey." he said, still gentle.

Why was he being so nice to her? Should she tell him now? While he was being nice? No, she shouldn't. What if she was rejected? She'd better wait to see if he felt the same way or not.

"No, I need something to distract me, anyways. And we share the Head quarters, remember? He'll be there." she said crying.

"Oh yes, well you won't be anymore. The Headmaster will see to that." he smiled slightly.

Did he just smile at her? This was all too much. She suddennly wrapped her arms around his neck and was crying into him.

"Thank you so much, sir. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't of come along" she cried.

"Miss Granger, it's quite alright." he said, sounding uncomfortable with the crying young witch in his arms.

"Now, if we're going to be doing this. You need to get ahold of yourself, alright?" he asked, still gentle but fimer.

"Yes, sir." she said sniffling and letting go of him.

"Now, we have work to do. We're just going to go over the basics of teaching Potions, at every level for the first few weeks. And then we'll get into actually doing projects and making plans." He said, not looking at her.

"Alright, professor." she said, still quiet.

"Miss Granger, are you sure you're up to doing this tonight? We could just do it tomorrow." he said, looking at her. He was getting worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just really scared me, is all."

"I understand...but it won't happen again. If it does, I'll make sure myself that Malfoy is expelled."

She looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, looking into his obsidean eyes.

He looked back at her and then looked away.

"I'm not sure, really." he said, thoughtfull.

"Well don't stop" she joked. Grinning.

He chuckled.

"I might not." he said, still smirking.

This was going to be a great start to their relationship.

-  
Thanks for the reviews. Want longer chapters? Shorter? Tell me. Also, critisism isn't unwelcome :P Tell me what I need to improve on. 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next weeks they had become more comfortable around each other and she had actually fell asleep in the classroom a few times, and woke to having a blanket on her. Which was good, seeing as how freezing the dungeons were. He'd also be there, but at his desk, either asleep or grading papers.

She liked this, she felt safe with him there.

A week before Halloween she got up the courage to ask him some questions.

"Professor? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

He tensed, and then chuckled slightly without humor, "Why would you ask that, Miss Granger?"

"Just wondering."she trailed off.

"That's not something that students usually wonder about their Professors." he said with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed and looked away. "I suppose you're right, sir. I apologize."

He was starting to wonder about her.

His feelings had obviously turned into more then just physical attraction, especially since they had been learning more about each other.

He could say that he was intrested in the girl.

Wanted a relationship, if not long term, at least short. And he was wondering if she didn't want the same thing. She gave mixed signals. He was usually good at being able to tell what a woman wanted by her body language but it was hard to tell with her.

She either seemed like she wanted more then just talking, at times. Or she didn't want to be talking at all.

At times, he could even tell she was aroused by her flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and the words she chose to use.

He had to excuse himself at these times, not being able to hold control. What made him wonder, though, was what was the cause of this arousal from the girl? Certainly not him? It was all too confusing.

"Well, no I do not. And what about you Miss Granger? Certainly you have noticed young Mr. Weasley has taken an intrest in you?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, him. Well..."she sighed "..I'm not into Ron. Maybe if I hadn't known him as a best friend for so long before he started feeling like this. But all I see when I look at thim is a brother. Or maybe cousin. But definitely nothing more. And the rest of the boys in my grade are a bunch of dunderheads that can't control their emotions." she laughed and was playing with a strand of her hair.

Severus chuckled at this.

"Yes, I can see that." he said, while taking care of the potion, turning the heat down and stirring it.

She was thinking of a comeback. Or something that could insinuate with not being too obvious.

"I'm afraid I like older men. Having a physical relationship isn't the whole deal with them. And even if it was, they'd know how to please a woman." she said shyly.

She suddennly regretted saying this for mostly her sake. She probably sounded idiotic to him but his response shocked her.

"Yes, that's very true. But how many older men could you possibly know?" he said, feigning unintrest.

"Not many, sir. Actually, just a few."

"And who might they be?" it was getting hard not to sound intrested now.

"Well, I did know Sirius, but he was still a boy. Professor Lupin, who has Tonks." she paused and he stopped paying attention to the Potion. "And, well...you."

He really started thinking about this. Was she saying that those were just the older men she knew, or the ones she could possibly be intrested in pursuing? Merlin, everything was going off!

"Well, seeing how Sirius is dead, and Lupin is taken, I am the only older man that you know." he said slowly.

"Yes, sir." she said as if she'd thought about it and already came to this conclusion, also.

Suddenly, they were kissing and neight of them could remember how they came together, being on the opposite side of the room.

They didn't care.

They were too into the kiss. Passionate, deep, and showing all their repressed emotion for each other.

It was at this moment, that they knew nothing would ever be the same.

And indeed it wasn't, they eventually stopped kissing and breathing heavily, looked at each other.

The feeling and fondness for each other was evident in the other's eyes.

Hermione couldn't handle the silence. "Should I have not done that?" she said quietly, closing her eyes.

"No, I'm glad you did." he said truthfully.

"But what will the Headmaster think? I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't know by now!" she said, starting to get hysterical.

"Hermione..." he said, getting her attention. "Calm down."

"But what if you get fired? Me expelled? What about Voldemort?!" she yelled.

Severus became afraid.

"First of all, if I get fired, it's not your fault. I'm the adult, I should have stopped it. Second, I'll do everything in my power to make it seem like I was the one at fault, which I am. And third..." he stopped "The Dark Lord will never hurt you, at least not directly."

"What do we do now? I can't very well go through classes acting as if we didn't snog in your Lab, sir." she said, raising her voice again.

"I know. But we can't let it get in the way of our work. But I agree, now we know how the other feels and we can't go on the same." he stopped to think.

"You are of age, correct?"

"Yes, I'm a year older then everyone else. So I just turned 18." she said, curious at what he was getting at.

"Well, if we were to start something, it wouldn't be illegal. The only thing I would be worried about is your safety from the Dark side, and Malfoy alike."

Her eyes widened and he noticed.

Should she tell him now? How she's felt for the past 4 years? Yes, now or never.

"Sir, I need to tell you something. And it might change a few things." she said slowly.

He got worried. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well, the whole reason I've been acting off, if you've noticed that I have, is well..." she stopped, and looked at him.

"Go on Miss Granger." he said looking right back at her.

"I'm in love with you!" she blurted out and ran from the room, not being able to bear seeing his look of disgust or hearing his rejection.

For once in his life, Severus Snape was speechless. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, Severus Snape would never have guessed that what was just said, would have been said towards him. From such a beautiful, intelligent young witch.

Was he sure he heard her correctly? How could that be? She had shown no signs of these felings. He was so confused. And he was starting to ask himself questions about his feelings for her. Did they go as far as love? They were very much so more then just sexual.

It was going to be difficult for him to be alone with her now, because he for sure knew she had intense feelings for him.

But they'd have to make it work, it was as simple as that.

This couldn't get in the way of something they had to do.

He sighed. How could this possibly be happening?

Hermione was running to her rooms to be alone.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

How could she just blurt that out? Was she so daft?

Everything was ruined and now he probably never wanted to speak to her again.

She decided that she's go see the Headmaster tomorrow to see if she could be exempt from the meetings.

How could she face him now?

At dinner, Severus didn't see Hermione. Or at breakfast the next morning, he was starting to get worried. He decided that if she wasn't at lunch, he'd go up to her rooms and see if she was alright. They needed to talk anyways.

He couldn't lie to himself, he was rather happy that the witch returned his feelings. He just didn't think he loved her, not yet. He'd never loved anyone, except his Mother who had died when he was very young and he had abnormally strong feelings for Lily, but look where that ended up.

He was thinking about what he should say to her when...

"Severus, my boy, I'd like to see you in my office at lunch, today. If you aren't busy, that is." he said, with a certain look about him.

"Actually, Headmaster, I was already planning on taking care of a few things." he said, not looking at him.

"Would those things have anything to do with Miss Granger?" he said, eyes twinkling.

"N- what?! Albus, people can hear you!" he said, turning to him and shooshing him. "Albus, what do you know?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Severus. How long have you lived in this castle and still you are shocked when I know everything that goes on within it. I'm Headmaster, it's my job." he said, grinning and eating his waffles.

Snape didn't know what to say. Shouldn't he be angry with him? She was a student, him a teacher. This wasn't allowed.

"Yes, Headmaster, I think that we do need to talk. But at a time where we have more time, yes?" Snape said, hoping he'd agree.

"Alright, what about before dinner tonight. After your lessons?"

"That's fine. Good day to you Albus." and with that, he walked down to the dungeons.

Hermione hadn't left her room since last night's exchange. She hadn't even gotten up from her bed. Only to use the restroom.

She was just dreading when her friend's noticed that she wasn't in class and would come see her. She didn't know what to tell them.

She could tell Ginny, but not Ron and Harry.

Oh no, she had Potions today! What was she going to do?! She started to panic and hyperventilate when she heard Ron's voice,"Hermione! What's wrong? You need to come out. We haven't seen you since yesterday."

She couldn't breathe, let alone talk at the moment.

She decided she needed help calming down so she went down the sitting room.

They saw her and both gasped. She looked a mess. She clearly hadn't bathed in two days, her hair wasn't soft and shiny from lack of putting on the serum, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was also pale from not eating.

"Mione! Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping her to the couch. "What's the matter?" he asked, seriously worried.

"N-n-nothing!" she gasped out. "Ca-can't breathe!"

"What do we do, Harry?!" Ron asked, panicing also.

"We should take her to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, right" said Ron, as both of them starting lifting her up.

She didn't fight them. She didn't like this feeling. It was like suffocating.

When she got out the door, the person who had caused all this was standing right there.

"What are you two doing to her?!" he demanded instantly, seeing them holding her up completely and her gasping.

"Nothing, sir. She can't breathe, we're taking her to Madame Pomfrey." Ron said.

"Well seeming as how you two have class, I'll take her" he said, taking her from them despite their protests.

"Go on!" he said, giving them a threatening look.

They left, althought looking over their shoulder more then a few times until out of sight and then Snape took her back into her rooms.

"Hermione, it's alright. What's the matter?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. "Gods, I really do love him", she thought.

She started crying and leaned into him. This time he didn't seem uncomfortable.

"I don't know!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Well, if I may say this. If you're worried about what you said last night, don't be." he said carefully.

She stopped and looked up at him. What did he mean?

"What?" was all she could ask.

"Don't regret saying it."

"Why shoudln't I? I made a fool of myself, and I'm sure you just think I'm having a silly girl crush. And you hate me!" she scoffed.

"How would you know, Miss Granger? Have you ever asked me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Oh Merlin, Ginny was right.

"N-no..."

"Exactly, so why don't you try it?" he asked, noticing they were still holding each other.

"Well..."she looked away, "...how do you feel about me?" she looked at him now.

"Honestly, I have strong feelings for you. Which have only strengthened since we've been working together. And I'd like to be more then what we are now." he said, moving his face closer to hers.

"Really..."she said, looking at his mouth. Gods how she loved kissing it.

"Yes, Miss Granger." he said, silkily.

"Well in that case" was all she could say before their mouths were dominating each other's. Her panic attack seeming to have evaporated.

When they stopped, breathing heavily, yet again, they sat there for a very long time.

"What now?" she asked, not bearing the silence.

"What do you want to happen, Hermione?" the use of her first name made her look at him.

"I like it when you say my name." she said, smiling slightly. "I've never heard you say it before. It's always 'Miss Granger'."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I can really say that will be changing. Except for maybe in class." he added apologetically.

"Well, what about me? Don't I get to call you by your name? At least in private?" she asked, smirking.

"If you'd like" he said.

"Alright...Severus." she liked the way it felt.

She giggled.

Silence again.

"Yes, I think I'd like to be more. And have a relationship other then professional." she said slowly.

She looked up at him, searching for his response on his features. Nothing, except in his eyes. Feelings were running wild there.

"I agree. Ever since first of term I've wanted this, actually." he said, almost shyly.

She smiled.

At this, Snape had to smile, not being able to hold it in for the first time.

-  
Sorry it's kind of short, I have school! I'll update this afternoon. I'll have at least 1 or more chapters up tonight. Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later they had only gotten closer. Hermione had been spending more time down in the dungeons and Snape had actually lightened up a bit in class.  
They couldn't be too outright, and they both knew this.

It was too dangerous, especially with Malfoy trying anything he could to get back at Hermione.

Severus had become worried about the young man. He had noticed the young Malfoy looking at Hermione in ways he didn't like, much too often.

When the bell rang, he told the class to put everything back where they got it and walked into the back room. The door was left ajar while looking for some more egyptian beetle to put into the student's ingredients cupboard when he heard a familiar drawling voice.

"Stupid little Mudblood whore, get out of my way!" Malfoy said, and then Snape heard a loud slap.

He heard something fall against something, maybe a desk, or the floor, and rushed out into the classroom.

Too late, Malfoy was already gone. But Hermione was sitting on the floor, crying.

He ran to her and helped her up but she wouldn't look at him.

"Little fucking bastard." Snape muttered under his breath. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She turned around to face him. A handprint was clearly visable on her cheek and was bleeding on parts.

Snape was livid. Hermione could see this on his face and was scared for a moment.

"No, my head feels like it's been knocked into oblivion." she said, closing her eyes. "How bad is it?" she said, pulling her hair back so he could fully see her face.

The handprint almost fully covered the left side of her face, seeing as how she was so little compared to the stupid little prat.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to see the Headmaster right now. I want you to come with me so he can see for himself and won't have to question me and waste any more time with that insolent little prick in this school." Snape finished, still furious.

"Headmaster, can you see why this boy must leave?" Snape asked, obviously angry.

"Yes, Severus. I can see what he has done. And this is his second offence. At least you weren't alone this time, Miss Granger." he finished sadly.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly.

Snape looked at her. "So what are we going to do about this, Albus?"

"As you know Severus, I have a 3 strikes, you're out policy. Seeing as this is young Mr. Malfoy's second offence. He has one more chance. I will speak to him about this today and explain how serious this is. Also, I will be telling him that if he does anything like this ever again that he will be expelled without a second thought." Dumbledore said seriously. Hermione could tell that he didn't like this as much as Snape liked it, but he had to be fair.

"Albus! You can't be serious!" Snape yelled. Hermione flinched and he noticed. He instantly calmed down.

Dumbledore looked at them. They were sitting rather close together. And what he had just done. Since when did Severus Snape care about a Muggle-born, Gryffindor student being harrassed? And calming down like that, just seeing her flinch from his yelling. He didn't even think that Hermione had noticed herself flinch.

Severus noticed Albus looking back and forth between the two and glared at him. What was he playing at this time?

"You know, Severus, we still haven't had that talk you promised me." he said, starting to get back some of his old twinkle.

"Do you really think now's the best time, Headmaster?" asked Snape exasperatedly.

"Yes, now's a good a time as any. Seeing as how it involves Miss Granger, as well." he said, grinning.

At this, Hermione's head shot up. She'd been silent throught almost the whole meeting.

"Excuse me, sir. But what do you mean me too?" Hermione asked, starting to get worried. What would Dumbledore have to say that involved the both of them?

She could feel Severus next to her, his legs just mere inches away from hers. She liked it when he was close to her, it made her feel safe.

He was rigid and didn't seem to be looking at anything at all, at least not the Headmaster.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that something's been going on under my nose at this school." he said.

Hermione and Snape both felt sick. That is, until they saw him smiling.

"Are you meaning to tell me that neither of you thought I'd find out?" he said, chuckling softly. "Well, I know. I've known this was going to happen for quite some time."

"Yo-you're not angry with us, Headmaster?" Snape asked softly.

"No, no. But I must ask that you exercise caution. And I more then expect for you to be a gentlemen, Severus." he grinned and Hermione could have swore that Snape was blushing.

"No need to worry about that, sir. It's not like that." Hermione said, drawing attention away from Severus and he seemed greatful.

"Isn't it? Well I'm glad to hear that. Even though you are of age Miss Granger, you are still a student. And Severus a teacher. I'm putting my trust in you two." he said, looking at them both.

"Yes, sir." they both said. Then Hermione giggled, thinking of Severus saying that to someone.

Dumbledore seemed to have known what she was giggled about and laughed too.

Snape seemed lost, which only made Hermione laugh harder. It felt good to laugh, she hadn't in a long time.

Snape just smirked, seeing Hermione happy always made him happy. And she had a wonderful laugh.

Suddenly, both of them had a significat weight taken off their shoulders.

When they left Dumbledore's office, Snape turned to Hermione. He had butterflies. But he hated butterflies, he thought grimly.

"Hermione?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Are we in a relationship?" he asked it quickly. They hadn't really talked about it.

She stopped walking. She hadn't expected him to ask this, seeing as she wasn't sure, either. She decided to just tell him the truth.

"I think so Severus, I mean, I want to be but if you're not ready, or don't want to be-"

He cut her off. "That's all I needed to know." he said, taking her and pushing her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

She was startled by the intensity of the kiss, especially being in the open. She could feel a tightness in her lower stomach and pulled him by his belt loops towards her, making their hips touch.

He had put one hand behind her head and put his fingers into her hair, pushing her face towards him even more.

She moaned softly into his mouth, feeling his arousal against her stomach.

His hand reached for her chest and squeezed slightly when it his turn to moan. Gods she felt so good under her hand. They'd never gone as far as this.

She suddenly stopped him. She kissed him lightly, trying to tell him that she wasn't wanting this, just that their location was not the best at this moment.

She was panting and her eyes were glazed over.

"Should we continue this somewhere else?" he asked in his most seductive voice.

"Yes.." she shuddered.

Before she knew it, they were in his classroom, falling over things but never breaking contact. She realized they were headed to his chambers.

She didn't want to be distracted so when they got to his bedroom, she wouldn't let her focus off of him.

They both knew what was about to happen and both of them wanted it.

Hermione was a virgin, and she knew this would hurt, but she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to do it with.

She knew Snape wouldn't be a virgin, but that only made her think about how good he'd make this.

Severus was wondering if she was a virgin, probably. She seems like the type to wait for marrige, and she clearly wasn't married yet.

They were backed up against the bed, with Snape's knees at the bed.

He could feel her pushing him down, and strattling him.

With her school skirt on, he could feel how hot she was at her core and moaned into her mouth, a deep throaty moan that made Hermione moan as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, barely being able to get the words out before she ground into him, making him groan.

"Mmm, yes sir." she said, with her eyes closed and started kissing him again.

She had never done anything with a boy, only the few times she'd tried things herself. It was nothing compared to this.

He started unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a very sexy, lacy black bra. He unconsiously licked his lips and started kissing her neck, and going down towards her breasts.

She put her hands behind his head and then pushed him down again and started taking his shirt off.

Once his shirt was off she was amazed at how good of shape he was in, not too muscular but very little body fat and looked like he worked out at least every once in awhile.

She ran her hands up and down from his chest to his pants. Making him gasp.

When she got down to his pants, she ran her hand rather firmly over the bulge.

His intake of breath was enough to let Hermione know he was enjoying this. He felt rather big under her hand and wanted to see for herself.

She undid the button and unzipped his trousers and pulled them off slowly, making sure to let them rub against his erection.

He thre his head back, against the pillow as she took his pants off.

When she came back up, and did the same with his boxers, she grinned when she saw his manhood. She wasn't dissapointed, and Snape could tell by the look on her face.

She grabbed him firmly in her hand and started sliding her hand up and down him. And then when she saw a pearly drop on the tip she moved her head down to suck it off.

His eyes were closed so he wasn't expecting this, he moaned out loudly and put a hand into her hair, moving her head up and down on top of him.

He couldn't handle this much longer, he only wanted release once tonight, and he wanted it to be inside of her, with her moaning his name.

He pulled her up and said silkily, "This is hardly fair, Miss Granger. You're wearing so much clothing." He started trailing kissed down her neck and exopsed stomach. She gasped and arched her back. She was still strattling his lap but he was sitting up.

She felt him switching places with her, now she was on her back and he was inbetween her legs.

He was pulling down her skirt and knickers when he plunged a finger inside her, making her moan loudly.

He was pumping his finger in and out when he realized how tight she was, he realized that he couldn't wait any longer but needed to make this a good experience for Hermione. He trailed soft kisses up her abdomen and was kissing her mouth when he took off her bra, massaging each breast in his hands.

She then did something that could have almost made him laugh. He knew she was always impatient but when she wrapped her legs around him and pulled her to him fiercly, he knew exactly what she wanted.

She needed release as bad as he did.

He made eye contact with her and held here there as he entered her.

It felt amazing to him, slightly uncomfortable for her so far, getting used to his size.

When he reached her barrier, which only confirmed what he was thinking of her being a virgin, he kissed her and broke through.

She whimpered but didn't tell him to stop.

He started to get a pace going and was dying with pleasure. He'd never felt so good in his life, especially from a woman.

Being this intimate with a woman was a big step for Severus, and he made it just for his Hermione.

He was extremely close to going over the edge but he wanted to make sure she was pleased first. Now that he knew she was a virgin, he had only guessed she'd never had a proper orgasm before.

He could feel her insides tightening and contracting, making him moan out, almost losing it.

She started to moan and couldn't hold back his name, "Oh, Severus, harder.." she trailed off, almost at her peak.

This was all he needed to hear and pushed deeper, going faster as he felt her climaxing and she moaned his name one more time before he lost it completely.

He spilled himself inside of her and was breathing heavily when he collapsed next to her, pulling her close.

She had her eyes closed and he would have thought she was sleeping if her breathing hadn't of been so fast.

"Hermione...you need to rest." he said quietly, brushing her hair back from her face.

She opened her eyes, "I suppose you're right. I'm just..." she snuggled up closer to him.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what, might I ask?" he asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"For being so gentle. And understanding. I thought you'd stop once you found out I was a virgin, but I'm glad you didn't."

"You're welcome." he was sort of shocked, he'd never been called gentle.

They looked at the clock and it was midnight.

"I should get back to my rooms. So I can leave my own in the morning." she said, after silence.

"I agree. I'll walk you back."

She smiled at him and his heart broke.

It was at this moment that Snape thought he could very well love this girl.

-  
Sex scene! I know. Rated M, remember? 


	8. Chapter 8

Things were going as well as they could ever.

Hermone was doing well in all her classes, no where near behind. Actually she had been ahead and asking for extra credit, which made Severus grin and call her a know-it-all jokingly.

Severus was also happy, he hadn't given a student a detention in 3 weeks.

They both only hoped this would last.

No one had taken notice of them, or so they thought.

Draco wasn't a stupid person but he still didn't know what was going on between them.

He knew she was the only student Snape would allow to give extra lessons because of her being such a insufferable know-it-all, but he couldn't quite place it.

They acted so odd around each other. Without even knowing it.

Draco knew it. He figured the little mudblood was just screwing him, maybe for a bit more extra credit. He grinned at his own thoughts.

Boy would it be a laugh to his family and their Death Eater friends to know who Snape had been shagging.

Draco wanted to do a bit of investigating to see if anything more might possibly be going on but couldn't risk getting into trouble again. The damned headmaster had made that clear.

Severus noticed that Draco seemed to be staring at Hermione, but not really looking at her. What was that blasted boy thinking?

Oh well. He wasn't going to worry himself thinking about the stupid prat.

What Severus didn't know was that he probably should be.

Hermione was finishing her potion when she felt someone looking at her.

She looked up, automatically to Severus and she inwardly grinned.

She was thinking about their little encounter last night in a secluded hallway.

They had been getting adventerous lately. Every night while she was in his rooms, they would say that they needed to be more careful and a few hours later, they would be somewhere more random. It seemed that the fact that they could get caught was making it even better. Just the thrill of it all.

Hermione went to take her corked potion bottle up to Severus' desk when she felt someone trip her but it was too late to respond.

She was falling to the ground and all she had time to do was close her eyes to maybe lesson some of the effects the potion would have to her when it hit her skin and face.

It had been the Potion of Silence. It brought silence to the drinker until the drinker had something important to say.

Snape knew something was wrong with Hermione as soon as he heard her familiar cry from behind him. He had had his back turned from the class and was working on a potion of his own, to compare the student's to when he heard it.

"She can't talk!" yelled a few students.

"Alright! Alright! I'll take care of this, settle down or you'll all get detention." Snape growled.

The class silenced immediately. They had almost all gotten a dentention with Snape and preferred not to let it happen again.

"McDonough, watch the class while I take Miss Granger to Madame Pomfrey."

He helped her out of the classroom and was wondering why she wasn't speaking when he sudennly remembered that he didn't know what potion she had been brewing. He had been having the class mix a potion of their own and then switch it with someone else in class and have them guess what it was.

"Hermione? Why aren't you speaking?" he asked gently.

She just shook her head.

"Hermione! I demand you answer me." he said a bit more stern.

She made a motion of drinking something and then put her hand over her mouth as if to silence herself.

Silence! It was the Potion of Silence! Severus remembered using that potion on numberous students in his school days to enemies that deserved such.

It was almost impossible to make the antidote and hardly anyone ever did.

It ended either not being needed or the student had something important to say before too long, Snape thought begrudgingly.

"Oh no..." he said slowly.

She nodded vigorously and started tearing up.

He quickened his pace and they were nearly to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm not sure if I can make the antidote, Hermione" he said softly. "I've never done it before. And I don't think that Hogwarts has the required materials and ingredients. I can possibly get them, of course," he added quickly seeing her terror stricken face, " but some of the things I'll need are dark. And I can't do it alone..." he finished.

She motioned to herself and he almost immediately said no but wanted to help her.

"You?"

She nodded again. Looking a bit more hopeful.

"Alright. But you'll have to be more careful then you've ever been in your life and listen to anything I say, yes?" he said firmly.

She nodded again.

"Alright. Let's go see the Headmaster."

-  
Sorry for taking to long to update! I havent had the internet. Hope you like it. 


End file.
